


Light Of Our Lives

by Geekforlife18



Series: DC stories [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Childbirth, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Barry Allen, Gender or Sex Swap, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Memory Loss, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Twins, Wally West is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Bethany Allen aka the Flash and Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern. In this a au things are very different Roy is not a clone and quits for entirely different reason. Jade doesn't exist sorry I had to for the story. Wally has a older sister named Willow she trained she became Shine and is the 4th member of Young Justice. No one knows Shine is Willow except her mom Bethany, her dad Hal, Dick and her brother Wally. She falls in love with Roy Harper thing's turn to worse when supposedly Willow dies





	1. Chapter 1

Bethany's P. O. V 

I secretly have a small crush on Green Lantern ok mabye a lot I just joined the Justice League and I'm super nervous about everything I always called Green Lantern Greeny I sat on my couch eating a lot of food don't judge me... I looked at the clock and huffed I put my uniform on and went to the watchtower for a stupid meeting I made it I saw Greeny which really pissed him off he's so hot.. Bethany Allen! Why would I think that I feel my heart skip a beat a halfway smiled at me I smiled back after the meeting I got up I accidentally bumped into Greeny's head 

"oh sorry Greeny! " I said 

"its fine" he said rubbing his head 

"I'll see you next week " 

"Hu" 

I ran off before he could respond I ran home I heard the doorbell and jumped I took a deep breath I opened my door and saw Greeny! I screamed 

"what are you doing here my house!" 

"you left before I could respond I was going to ask you out" 

"really?" I asked flattered 

He took his ring off I saw him out of his uniform in his regular clothes he's so hot he held his hand out I took my cowl off and shook his hand 

"Hal Jordan" he said 

"Bethany Allen" I said laughing 

"well Bethany Allen would you like to come have a lovely drink with me" 

I laughed "let me go change" I ran got dressed and ran back 

"that was fast" he said 

I laughed we left we went to a bar we sat in the booth he stared at me I feel my cheeks getting red again 

"I don't get it" he said shaking his head 

"what?" I asked 

"how does a hot ass girl such has yourself not have a guy in her life" he said 

I laughed "well I don't know guys always wanted to ask my sister out I was always the third wheel" 

"well I guess that makes me the lucky man" 

I blushed a little he smiled 

"you know I'm really enjoying this you want to do it again next week same place" he said

"sure" I said 

We ate the food and talked


	2. Chapter 2

1 year later

Hal's P. O. V

I'm so in love with Bethany I love the way she laughs, talks, blushes everytime I compliment her, the way she cares about me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I went to buy her ring tonight I'm going to propose to her. I set everything up on a building to surprise her the perfect veiw. I went to pick her up she opened the door she smiled

"I've got a surprise" I said

She raised her eyebrow I rolled my eyes and picked her up bridle style

"Hal!" she said

I kissed her

"what are you doing!"

"relax and shut those beautiful eye's of yours " I said

She huffed and shut them I used my ring and covered her eye's I flew to the place I set up I stood her up I took her mask off she opened her eyes and smiled

"aw Hal" she said

"I hope it isn't to cliché"

"no no it's perfect" she said

She sat down has did I we ate and drank I held her hand she smiled at me I can't take it anymore!

"Hal is something wrong?"

"I no nothing is wrong in fact I'm exactly were I want to be"

She rubbed my hand do it! I got up

"Hal!" she said

I knelt down she looked at me shocked she tapped her foot fast

"Bethany Allen you are my best friend and the love of my life I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I grabbed the ring and showed her "marrie me"

"yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said fast

"really!" I said

I put the ring on her finger she stood up has did I she kissed me

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Year later Bethany and I got married we moved into her house seeing has I was living in a dump


	3. Chapter 3

Bethany's P. O. V

Taping the bathroom counter fast I just took a pregnancy test it was positive I stared at it shocked

"honey I'm home... Babe where are you" Hal said

He walked in the bathroom

"honey what's wrong?" he asked

He touched my cheeks

"I'm pregnant" I said

Hal froze "P-pregnant your serious"

"yeah" I said

He kissed me and spun me around months later I'm 7 months pregnant and look 9 I went to my appointment with Hal we walked in I layed on the stretcher the doctor walked in he looked me over he did the ultrasound 

"I hear one heart beat no.." 

No! Please tell me the baby's OK Hal held my hand 

"two hearts will it looks you two are having twins congratulations" he said 

He walked out Hal and I looked at each other shocked Hal looked at the ultrasound picture of the twins shocked

"you OK?" I asked

"yeah just shocked a little bit" 

"me too"

"let's go home" he said

I nodded we went home Hal helped me too our room I sat on the bed and laid down Hal got on his knees he gently laid his head on my belly I rubbed his head. Weeks later 3 days until my due date I laid in my bed with my husband I couldn't sleep I felt a contraction then a sharp pain I clinched my fist trying to keep myself from shaking I grabbed Hal 

"Beth!" he said 

My water broke Hal used his ring and turned the lights on the bed completely soaked 

"shit!" he said 

He used his ring and grabbed my bags for the hospital we left and went to the hospital Hal and I walked in a nurse ran up with a wheelchair I sat down we went to the delivery room. Finally I was on the stretcher the doctor walked in he sat at the end. Hal held my hand I felt a sharp pain I yelled taking deep breaths. 

"breath breath Bethany" 

"keep pushing" 

I heard crying I looked and saw the baby 

"and it's a girl!" 

They took her too do whatever they do 

"one down, one to go" Hal said 

I kept pushing I yelled in pain they pushed Hal out 

"what's going on!" he yelled 

"sir you need to leave your wife needs to through emergency C-section" 

We reached for each other's hands but they pushed him out 

Hal's P. O. V 

Tears falling from my face terrified for my wife and unborn child 

"Hal" 

Ollie! I looked and saw my best friend who I would call my brother Oliver Queen 

"hey are you alright" he asked 

He put his hands on my shoulder 

"we have a daughter but Beth is in surgery. I don't know - I don't know if their going to make it" I said trying to control my emotions 

Oliver hugged me 

"Hal Jordan" I heard 

I ran to the nurse 

"your wife is stable and your son is fine he's in the nursery" 

I took a deep breath of relief I went to see Bethany I ran to her we both cried 

"are you OK?" I asked 

"I'm fine have you seen him?" 

"not yet" I said 

"Hal I think I think he might have my powers"


	4. Chapter 4

Bethany's P. O. V

Hal had his arms around me looking at the twins our daughter Willow and son Wally

"I can't tell which ones cuter" Hal said

"honey there twins your not supposed to"

"that night in the hospital it horrified me I almost lost you and.."

I turned to him

"hey hey" I kissed him "I love you we are OK the four of us are OK"

"you always are right Beth the three of you are the light of my life" 

13 year's later 

Willow's P. O. V 

I have to baby sit Dick and Wally I was in charge since mom, dad and Bruce had a important mission so I'm stuck at the house watching them I sat in the living room Dick walked in with Wally 

"hey boys" 

"I still don't understand why you're in charge your only 2 hours older than me!" Wally said mad 

"get over yourself Wally don't you remember the last time you and Dick were unsupervised the house nearly burnt down" 

"you're just jealous because I'm the one who has powers" 

"at least I don't have terrible pick up lines" 

"what is wrong with you two?" Dick asked 

We both grunted 

"I'm starving"

Wally ran to the kitchen looking for something to eat. I got up and went to the kitchen Dick followed me I grabbed a bag of chips and opened them Wally ran and grabbed the bag from me I huffed mom and dad have been gone for a few days and it's taking its toll on me and Wally. I heard the door open mom! Dad! Wally ran to the door I heard him scream I ran and saw mom and dad he had a crutch and a broken arm mom standing by his side so he wouldn't fall. 

"hey kids come see your old man" he said smiling has if everything was right in the world 

I shook my head Wally helped dad sit down I looked at mom to make sure she's OK 

"is Bruce home?" Dick asked 

"yes you your dad is at home he didn't take has bad has beating has Hal" 

"I guess I better go" Dick said 

He ran out dad laid on the couch mom rubbed his head Wally's feet were tapping fast I put my hand on his shoulder he leaned on my shoulder mom ran and cooked supper I gave a glass of water to dad he held it but his hand was shaking he used his ring to hold the glass I wanted to hug my dad and cry in his arms but I didn't want to hurt him and the last time I cried in my dad's arms I was probably 6 when I scraped my knees. Dad used his ring and pushed me closer to him he hugged me I started crying

"I'm sorry I scared you sweetie" 

"it's OK dad" I said 

Wally's P. O. V 

I hugged mom

"Wally!" she said 

She hugged me tight and kissed my head


	5. Chapter 5

Wally's P. O. V 

My sister is driving me insane she keeps going on a stupid dates and every time the guy's are to sweet. Dick and I decided to try to get her hooked up with our buddy Roy who let's just say is not sweet. Me, Dick, Kaldur and Roy are all at the Cave wall my sister is at work 

"so Speedy you doing any tonight?" I asked him 

"what do you want West?" he asked frustrated 

"I have a girl and she would be perfect for you!" I said 

"kid I don't think I want dating advice from you" 

"he maye have a point my friend" Kaldur said 

"what's that supposed to mean?!" Wally asked 

"I was speaking of Speedy" Kaldur said 

"me! Kaldur be realistic were talking to kid idiot" I said 

"just hear us out" Dick asked

I face planted I huffed 

"make it quick" I said 

Wally showed me a picture of a girl that looked like a girl version of him. I whistle she was cute too Wally hit Dick he laughed

"I don't know kid she kinda looks straight laced" 

Wally swiped to the next photo of her leaning on a truck 

"that was our hiking trip with my parents" 

"wait hold up Willow you're older sister I heard Shine talk about her" I said 

"bingo!" Wally said 

I sighed she was really hot and I love a girl who likes to get dirty 

"alright fine when is she free" 

"I'll text her" 

Wally went to her contact he texted her if she's busy

-no just got done with work what's up you and Dick need baby sitter again😂

-no! 🙄 I have date for you

-oh no.. Who? 😕

"mabye we should back out" I said 

"why scared of my sister?" Wally said laughing 

"shut the hell up! Just get it done I need a break!"

-you remember Speedy 

-yeah the hot guy with the arrows 

I started blushing Wally and Dick laughed even Kaldur 

-yes and he's reading this right now 

-Wallace West!!!!! 😳😤😤😤😤😬😬😱😱😠😠😡

-so are you free or not

Willow's P. O. V 

I'm going to kill Wally and Dick I huffed I really like Speedy I don't even know is real name 

-one question 

I took the phone from Wally 

-shoot 

-what's your real name 

-Roy Harper 

-OK Roy Harper I'm free tonight 

-great I'll pick you up? 

-get with my kid idiot brother 

-great see you tonight 

-cool


	6. Chapter 6

Roy's P. O. V

I knocked on the door she opened the hottest girl I've ever seen something about her seems familiar 

"hi I'm Willow West" she said

"hi I'm R-Roy H-Harper"

"well Roy where are we going?"

Scratching the back of my kneck nerves shooting through me and I forgot how to talk to a girl

"I don't really know Wally didn't really tell me what you liked" 

" hmm well we could go put to eat at the diner I heard there serving half price on fries"

"yeah sure I've been anchoring for some yo-fries"

She laughed we left I pulled in we got out and walked inside we sat down a waiter walked up

"what can I get you to" he asked

"sweet tea for me" Willow said

"I'll have the same" I said

He jotted it down

"and well just stick to fries tonight unless you want " Willow said

"nahh fries are great" I said

The waiter left there was a awkward silence we laughed sarcastically

"so Willow tell me bout yourself besides you thinking I'm hot" I said

She laughed blushing "well I love fries" we laughed "I don't know I'm not that interesting"

"nahh that can't be true there's gotta be something"

"ok what do you think about Shine" 

"Shine you mean the girl one the team" 

"yeah" she sipped some of her tea 

"she's sweet kind pretty she always kind of had a way to cool me down... I've made the biggest mistake!" I said 

"it's OK Roy why don't you call her?"

I tossed 20 bucks on the counter I ran outside and called Shine

Willow's P. O. V 

I can't believe Roy cares about me in that way I followed him outside I heard my phone go off I answered 

"hey Red" 

He quickly turned and looked at me shocked he put the phone on his ear and smirked 

"hey Shine you gonna keep standing there or are you going to kiss me" 

I ran into his arms and kissed him 

"why didn't you tell me you were Shine this hole time"

"I didn't know how and seeing you stutter was too hilarious" I said 

He smirked and kissed me again


	7. Chapter 7

Willow's P. O. V 

I've been spending a lot of time with Roy we officially started dating. Wally has been acting more and more mad since I've dated Roy. I sat in my room wondering how to make it up to Wally. Roy called I answered 

"hey Red" 

-"hey Sunshine you busy tonight?" 

"actually Roy I think I might need a rain check I haven't spent any time with my bother" 

-"alright but call me later tonight" 

"thanks for understanding I'll call you tonight" 

-"love you Sunshine" 

"love you too Red" 

I walked to the living room dad was asleep on the couch Wally ran in 

"hey Wills when are you leaving tonight?" 

"I'm not" 

"oh OK then hu you want to come play games with me?" 

"sure" I said 

We walked to Wally's room and played game's 

Bethany's P. O. V 

I had too stay late at work I looked at the clock 9:30 I grunted I finally I finshed I ran home I opened the door 

"kids Hal I'm home" I said 

"hey Babe I'm in the kitchen" Hal said

"no!" I heard Willow scream

"I'm coming to revive you!" Wally said

"haaaa! another zombie Wally it's crawling!"

"coming sister!" Wally said

I opened Wally's bedroom door and saw Willow and Wally playing game's

"OK get that gun no that one yes that one's my favorite!" Wally said

I ran to Hal he kissed me

"kids sure are getting a long"

"yeah they've been great I've slept all day "

"really"

Hal made out with me

"think they'll be in their for a while" he mumbled kissing me

"yeah"

"want to go enjoy ourselves" Hal said

I ran to our bedroom door

"catch me if you can baby!" I yelled

I heard Hal run to me

Willow's P. O. V

We heard our parents I glanced at Wally I shut the door

"thanks and gross " Wally said

I sat back down Wally and I played a lot I noticed Wally blacking out I grabbed a pillow and put it on the floor he smiled and layed on it

"how about a movie" I asked

"sure" he said

I looked through the movies I put in a movie I saw Wally sitting on his bed leaning against the wall I sat next to him I grabbed a blanket and layed it on us we watched the movie


	8. Chapter 8

We went on a mission to investigate a Lex Cor shipping company suspected of stealing illegal weapons on a train Roy shot his arrow we all zip lined across. Roy and I nocked the guards out we opened the boxes and hundreds of illegal weapons enough to start a army

"this is not good"

-"are you getting this lantern?"

I asked my dad in my intercom

-"yeah you stay safe"

Suddenly we heard something loud

"what was that!?" Roy asked

We got on top of the train and saw a chunk of the railroad tracks gone

"everyone run!" Roy yelled

Roy and I ran back I saw Kaldur running with us

"hey guy's!" Wally said

I looked and saw Robin on his back we kept running Wally and Dick made it to land Kaldur, Roy and I jumped off and landed

"you guys got company! I'm sending in a plane now run there's a bridge half mile east from your location"

We ran I saw the bridge I heard gunfire we all started running I looked back the bridge falling beneath us

"run!" I yelled

We all fell Roy shot his arrow with a line Kaldur caught it Wally and Dick grabbed the line. I was on the end and held on to the line we all tried to move up

"is everyone alright!"

"we've been better!" Wally said

Suddenly I looked at the line it started breaking

"everyone be still and can't hold us all!"

The guards shot at Kaldur he pulled and stabbed the arrow in a tree to hold us. My heart shattered knowing what I had to do

"don't you dare!" Roy said mad

I grabbed my knife

"no! No! No! No!" Wally and Dick said

"I love you all " I said crying

I cut the line Roy reached for my hand but couldn't

"no!" he yelled

Roy's P. O. V

Suddenly the line was pulling up Wally and Dick made it up. I got on the ground. I got up still trying to process what I just saw

"where's Shine!" Kaldur asked

Wally started crying and yelling. What would Willow do she would, she would check on, Wally. I walked to him he grabbed my collar

"hey!" I said

"why didn't you stop her! Why didn't you stop her" he started sobbing he pushed me he ran off

"kid!" Kaldur said

"kid!" Dick yelled

Dick ran to go look for him

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Kaldur said

I feel my heart getting stabbed I got up. I grabbed arrow and walked to the plane hoping kid and Rob are already there. Kaldur followed me. I heard sobbing in the plane. We walked inside Dick was trying to help him but he's crying just has much

-"report! What's going on!"

I saw Oliver, Hal and Bethany Kaldur walked to the screen

-"where's Shine?!"

"forgive us" Kaldur's voice broken 

Bethany screamed crying. Hal pulled his hair and started crying

-"son!" Hal said voice broken

"he's here we are all here" Kaldur couldn't speak

-"no more is needed I'll put the plane on autopilot rest up" Oliver said

The screen went off the plane flew off I sat on the floor. I tried hard not to cry but I couldn't we were all crying. We lost a sister, a friend, a love


	9. Chapter 9

Wally's P. O. V 

The funeral is today I put on my tux and my converse I looked at Willow's room I shut the door those memories that will be trapped in my head. We left I saw Roy, Oliver, Dinah, Dick, Bruce, Clark, Diana, pawpaw Joe and aunt Iris after the funeral we all went to my house. The house feels like darkness everywhere I turn I need to get out I ran on to the roof I sat down and started crying

Roy's P. O. V

I saw one face that day and it was Willow her face trapped in my mind the terror in her eyes when she fell reaching for my hand that was so close yest so far. I didn't see Wally who could blame the kid he just lost his sister hell she would cancel dates with me just to spend time with him. I looked at Dick he was sitting on the couch with Bruce I'll leave him alone I looked in the kitchen and saw Hal with his arm around Bethany both of them crying 

"I've covered all the funeral expenses" Oliver said 

"Ollie I can't l" he cut Hal off 

"Hal I don't care it's too late I've already sighed everything if there's anything we can do" Oliver said 

"I know you're there" Hal said 

I went to look for Wally I saw him I would usually leave him alone but Willow would've wanted me to be there for him I climbed onto the roof he dried his tears 

"hey Roy what's up" he said 

Nice try kid I sat next to him he crouched up I put my knees up 

"you want to talk" I asked 

"no" he said mad 

I can't blame him for blaming me it was my fault 

"look man I'm sorry I should've been the one to fall then....Willow would be the one trying to comfort you and not me" 

He looked at me 

"kid I may give up but I need you to not give up on me, Dick your parents because it's what she would've wanted" 

"same to you Roy you know she loves-loved you" 

"yeah I loved her two it ain't going to be easy going on with life"


	10. Chapter 10

6 weeks later 

Wally's P. O. V

Roy quit I couldn't believe it he wants to give me advice but he won't listen to his own words mom and dad have been fighting non stop for a while. We started a team I personally really and truly don't like M'gann it wasn't until after I thought I lost Artemis that I realized that I like her. I kept my feelings to myself and I'm still mad she replaced Roy who was almost my brother. I went on a mission with the team but I broke my arm mom and dad are going to kill me. I ran home I opened the door 

"mom dad I'm home!" I said 

Dad walked in he looked at me shocked I took a deep breath mom walked in 

"Wally Hal Jordan!!" she yelled 

"I'm OK mom" 

"what on earth happened to you!" 

"Bethany" dad said trying to calm her down 

"and you Hal you where supposed to watch him" 

"the kid's are 16 there perfectly capable of taking care of themselves I mean Wally!" dad said 

"thank you!" I said mad 

"Wally room!" she yelled 

I ran to my room I heard them 

"both of you need to be more responsible!.. Maybe Wally should take a break" mom said 

"Bethany we talked about this" 

"we haven't not has much has needed it's dangerous!" 

"will excuse me for letting Willow and Wally use us powers to help people!.. Wally!" 

"you know what I mean" 

I heard them yelling at each other I grunted fighting back tears I heard the door slammed I heard my phone go off I looked I got a text from Dick 

-how did your parents take your broken arm 

-they actually took it pretty well there in their room yelling so yeah it went great! 🙄

-sorry Wally mabye you should talk to Artemis 

-don't even think about it 

Roy's P. O. V 

Not being able to control the tears that kept falling I called Willow just to hear her voice 

"hey this is Willow Jordan sorry I missed your call" 

I exhaled I hit the floor I feel out breathe 

'hey you don't need me anymore you can move on without me' 

I imagine her telling me 

"no I can't"


	11. Chapter 11

Dick's P. O. V

I just turned 15 Barbara is Batgirl now I sometimes really miss Willow I mean she wasn't really my sister but I loved her like she was my big sister always there and gave me advice now it's like I have a hole I laid in my bed missing my big sister I got deep in my thoughts remembering her face her scream I fell asleep 

Barbara's P. O. V 

I feel a weird feeling about Dick like he's keeping things from me I went to the Manor I walked to his room I opened his bedroom door he was mumbling no and shaking 

"Grayson!" 

I touched him he jolted forward 

"Willow!" he yelled 

Dick's P. O. V 

Just a really bad nightmare of a day I would really like to forget I looked and saw Barbara! Shit 

"hey Babs how's it going?" 

She sat on the bed she touched my cheek worried I took a deep breath 

"I'm okay Barbara" 

"Dick whose Willow?" 

"I guess it's high time you knew" 

"knew what?" 

"I was 10 when I met Wally we were the greatest of friends and became like brothers but then I met his sister she had Wally's humor but more motherly I guess that's why I felt so close to her it helped me feel hole again since.. Anyway you ever hear about the covert investigation into a LexCorp shell company trading weapons with North Rhelasia? "

" no"

"no one did only me, Batman, Green Arrow, Lantern, Flash, Aqualad, Roy, Wally"

I looked and found a video chip from my mask I took the USB drive and put it in my laptop and let Barbara watch 

"is that Willow" 

I looked and saw her holding on to the line I nodded she kept watching I heard us yelling I huffed trying not to cry then I didn't have to look to know that Willow had fallen her terrified face trapped in my head I heard myself crying on the plane and Kaldur telling the Jordan's the terrible news about their daughter. Barbara shut the laptop and looked at me I sighed 

"believe me Barbara I wanted to tell you that ever since I we've been friends I just Wally made me swear not to tell anyone what happened to him he wanted to forget" 

"oh Dick I'm so sorry why does no one know the Grotto" 

"Hal requested not to he didn't want a constant reminder of Wills in Wally's face" 

She hugged me that feels good I started crying 

Wally's P. O. V

I really miss my sister sure she was my twin but I always looked up to her. Her last words she loved us. I always have to put on a smile and pretend I'm okay I kissed Artemis yesterday and now she and are sorta dating I still haven't told her about my sister Dick keeps pushing me to tell her.


	12. Chapter 12

Roy's P. O. V

I don't want to but for some reason I get a tiny voice saying rejoin the team it's almost like it's Willow telling me to. I swallowed my gut and rejoined much to Wally's amusement glad I could at least put a smile on the kid's face. It's been a year since I lost the girl I love today is the anniversary I decided to wait until I get home to drown in my sorrows Wally and Dick have been fighting non stop it's times like this that I ask myself what would Willow do. I made it to the Cave I saw Wally sitting on the couch in deep thought tapping his feet I sighed and walked to the kitchen I grabbed a drink 

"B07 Artemis" 

Why me! I grunted 

"Wally! What are you doing" 

Dick walked in 

"Wally get something to eat" 

"don't tell me what to do" he mumbled 

I tossed a bag of chips he caught it and ate them 

"OK" Artemis said 

"Wally" Dick whispered 

"leave it alone Rob!" he said 

"leave what alone?" Artemis said 

M'gann, Kaldur and Conner walked in Kaldur looked at me I sighed this is fixing to get ugly real quick 

"Wally" Dick said 

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Wally yelled 

Everyone froze Wally stood in front of Dick both of them fixing to blow

"you swore to me you would never bring that up!" Wally said 

"I'm tired of keeping everything buried because you can't live with the world knowing what happened! Wally you are my brother I know what you are going through" 

"you don't she was mine not yours!" 

"I lost a s" Wally tackled Dick 

We ran to them 

"back off!" I yelled 

They did I grabbed Wally off of Dick 

"enough! Both of you!" I yelled 

They wouldn't look at me I let them go 

"fine Willow's not here so I'm going to say it! Both of you have to stop this stupid! pathetic! Fighting!" 

"oh and you are so perfect you left the team after she.." 

"I know and I'm willing to say I fucked up but I'm here now Wally I've kept that guilt buried and I refuse to let you" 

Wally looked has if he is about to blow he ran off 

"kid!" 

"Wally!" Artemis yelled 

We all looked for him but to no avail then it hit me I huffed I hate being the adult I went the Jordan's house I knocked Bethany opened 

"Roy!" she said shocked 

"hey Bethany is kid home?" 

"I haven't seen him please come in" 

"oh no I'm fine I just wanted to talk to him I guess I'll go find him" 

"bye Roy" 

She shut the door something feels wrong I assume it had to do with what today is and go find Wally then I realized where he is I went to the cemetery I saw Wally standing in front of her grave and I saw Bethany's mom's grave I waited for him to say something anything 

"surprised you found me most people would have not given enough shit to try and find me" 

"West that's not true" 

"my parents are getting a divorce" 

"what? Sorry when?"

"last night I heard my parents yelling I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat I saw the divorce papers with my mom's signature my dad left late last night saying he hated that it came to this that this isn't what he wanted" Wally started crying he tried to dry the tears that kept falling "that Willow would've wanted better for m-e-he" he stuttered 

I hugged him he started sobbing


	13. Chapter 13

Wally's P. O. V

I told Artemis everything about Willow it felt a little bit better to at least she knows all of me

Roy's P. O. V

2 years later 

I went on patrol investigating the same has I was 3 years ago when I lost the love of my life. I heard something great Ghost she's been trying to infiltrate me and the League for 2 years she's cunning, smart and we can not find out her identity. I aimed my bow she threw a knife next to me inch from my head I aimed the direction the knife was thrown she came out of the shadows she grabbed the rest of her knives she threw them at me I dodged 

"your really beginning to be a pain in my ass" 

We fought I shot my bow net she struggled to get out I walked to her and took her mask off 

"Willow!!" 

"who the hells Willow!" 

Suddenly I blacked out

Willow's P. O. V 

Lex's guard knocked him out something about him seemed familiar I got out the guard shoved me to the ground and aimed his gun at me Lex walked in 

"hmm well done Ghost take him" 

They took Redarrow he looked at me 

"who is he?" 

"no one you need to know about" 

Later that night I heard him yelling in pain I feel a strong connection to him I couldn't take it I ran in and knocked the guards out I untied him he was shirtless and really hot I put his arm around me and helped him out we made it to the lake I laid him in the boat with his bow and arrows and food I splashed water on him and ran he jumped up and looked 

"Willow" he mumbled 

He put his shirt on and left suddenly I felt someone grab me


	14. Chapter 14

I ran to the Arrowcave

"hey Roy how did it go"

I ignored him and ran to grab more gear

"Roy what's wrong?"

I kept looking for things I would need and stuffed them in my bag

"hold on, hold on I may need those you just got back"

"I'm going back"

"for how long"

"forever how long it takes to get her back"

"Roy I'm having trouble understanding"

I stopped what I was doing 

"Willow's alive"

I zipped my bag up and put it on my shoulder I grabbed my bow and put my arrows in the bag

"are you sure?"

"you don't believe me"

"no it's just she.. "

"fell I know Luther found her and brainwashed her now she's Ghost look I don't plan on coming back without her"

"I know"

That night I left I snuck in I heard screams no! I ran in shooting anyone in my way I saw her tied, bloody and bruised shaking out of fear I carefully untied her she fell on me I carried her out I heard sirens go off shit! I ran out carrying Willow I got on the boat and set the bomb off I rode to Star City I saw Ollie and Dinah they let out a sigh of relief I carried Willow we took her to the Cave

Willow's P. O. V 

I opened my eye's I saw a doctor cutting my arm I jumped back

"hey hey easy I'm not going to hurt you!"

A man ran in I grabbed the doctors knife and grabbed aiming at his throat

"hey easy Willow!"

"who the hell are you?! Where am I?!"

"I'm Oliver Queen you are in a hospital at Central City" 

I looked

"where's Redarrow!"

"he brought you here"

"why he could've gotten himself killed"

"please let the man go put the knife down and I promise to answer all your questions"

I let the man go I saw my tracker and realized why he cut my arm open he bandaged my arm I sat on the table a woman walked in she sat down

"hello Willow"

"would you people stop calling me that"

"it's your name is it not"

"look all I know is Luther took me and trained me to do his dirty work"

"what's the first thing you remember"

"falling Redarrow reaching for my hand"

She tossed me pictures of me with different people I saw one of a kid with red hair I felt a strong feeling has if he was someone very important to me 

"I don't remember any of these"

"it may take time for you to remember your family"

"I am not ready to see them I need to regain my memory"


	15. Chapter 15

Wally's P. O. V

Weeks since we've found out my sister is alive I haven't seen her except through a window mom, dad and I went to see if they've had any luck. I looked at the window she couldn't see us they had no luck I saw her standing looking at the window she looked desperate, lost, alone and scared. I couldn't control myself from crying she stared at the window

"is someone there?" she asked

I ran in mom tried to stop me I ran in I held on to her arms she looked at me in shock

"no! No! You have to remember me it's me your brother" I started crying "it's me Wally your little brother" I dropped to my knees still holding her arms "who you love and I love you please remember me you promised you'd always be there for me"

She knelt down crying we were both on our knees she tried to dry my tears and hugged me we both cried

"I'm here I'm here I'm promise I will always be your big sister"

Hal's P. O. V

Bethany and I were so happy crying we hugged each other looking at the kids

"please let me come home" I mumbled

Bethany nodded crying grabbed my hand she ran to the kids we both knelt down and wrapped our arms around the kids

"mom! dad!" Willow said

"where here honey!"

"where here"

Willow's P. O. V

Relieved to finally be home with my little brother and my parents tonight we're doing a party so I decided to surprise Roy when he comes about my memory mom and dad told me about the divorce but that dad is staying I sat in my room it feels different I heard a knock I opened dad

"hey dad"

"hey sweetie how are you feeling"

"I'm good relieved to be home"

"me too mind if we talk"

"uh yeah sure"

Dad sat on my bed I shut the door and sat next to him

"I wanted to tell you how truly sorry I am for not being there"

"dad" I said 

Trying not to cry I always was a daddy's girl I put my hand on his shoulder he held my hand 

"you always were so strong when you were born I promised myself that I would always take care of you I failed you well you forgive your old man"

"daddy"

I hugged him both of us crying that evening I helped mom get ready for the party

"I missed your cooking mom"

"I missed your company"

Mom ran and finshed Wally ran in

"oh I almost forgot I invited Artemis"

"who's Artemis?" I asked

Wally blushed

"Wally Jordan please tell me your cheesy pick up lines you got from dad didn't win this girl"

"let's just say it was a little spitfire"

I shook my head laughing I heard the doorbell ring I walked and opened Dick! I hugged him

"oh my little brother is all grown up!" I said crying

I saw a girl I laughed drying my tears

"Willow this is my girlfriend Barbara"

I shook her hand and hugged her

"please come in"

I let them in I ruffled Dick's hair he smiled I had a flash back of when he was little I sighed I walked to the kitchen and saw dad kissing mom still disgustingly sweet. I hate the French fries savoring the taste of my favorite food I heard the doorbell ring I ran to the door and opened Kaldur!

"Kaldur!"

"it is good to see you my friend"

I hugged him

"please forgive me for not saving you"

"Kaldur it was not your fault"

"I was leader" 

"Kaldur please don't I don't blame you" 

He gently nodded I let him in everyone said hi to Kaldur I took a deep breath Wally ran in front of me I jumped he laughed I hit him 

"hey!" he said 

I hugged him I heard the door knocking I opened and saw a blonde girl

"you must be my brother's girlfriend Artemis" 

"you must be Willow" 

We shook hands I hugged her I let her in I saw Roy my favorite candy I grabbed his collar and kissed him 

"I guess you remember me" 

"I'm never going to again again babe" 

He kissed me I wrapped my arms around his neck he kissed my neck and hugged me tight I heard him sniff 

"I'm so sorry Willow" 

I hugged him tighter crying 

"Roy just shut up and let me in joy my boyfriend" 

He kissed me for the first time in 3 years I feel love again


End file.
